Win Her Back
by ssj-vash
Summary: Just after Trunks dilivers the android warning. Yamcha cheats on Bulma yet again causing her to run straight into Vegeta's Arms. But can he change enough to win her back?
1. The Last Straw

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Win Her Back**_

_**Chapter 1: The Last Straw**_

**_(Italics_ represent thoughts)**

The scene was set for disaster. The door was left wide open in the flurry of passion. Clothes were strewn across the floor making a trail leading right towards the bedroom. At that second Yamcha's home was a testing ground for trouble as Bulma was soon to discover. She walked through the open door, which was not unusual for her as Yamcha could easily expel any unwanted visitors that might happen to enter uninvited. The open door did not faze her but the black silk bra lying over an overturned lamp did.

''_Yamcha you bastard.'' _ Her thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, most likely from the female assailant followed by male laughter. She fought back the temptation to turn around and run but her pride and hurt forced her towards the bedroom door. She took a deep breath and slowly opened it and peered inside. Her heart silently broke as she witnessed the scene and failed to suppress a sob.

The pair noticed the intruder for the first time.

''Bulma! I….''

Yamcha noticed the unbearable hurt in her eyes as she turned around and raced out of the house.

''Bulma! Wait!'' His calls were in vain as she was long gone.

The usurping female giggled with one hand held towards her mouth. ''You bad boy. You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend.''

He looked at her sheepishly. ''No I didn't.''

She giggled again. ''That just turned me on even more baby.'' He raised an eyebrow. '' Oh really? Guess we should do something about that then?''

She chuckled seductively and drew him into a passionate kiss. He carried on as if nothing had happened except for a feeling of burning regret.

Bulma arrived home in a daze. She had successfully withheld her desperate need to break down into tears. She opened the front door silently not wanting Vegeta to hear her arrive home but it was in vane.

''Woman! What does it take to get some food around here! Even your distasteful cooking would be adequate right now!'' There was no answer. ''Woman! Don't make me come in there!'' The silence continued. '_'Stupid woman and their stupid crap_!''

He stood up angrily and made his way towards the kitchen mumbling furiously about: if that low-level fool Kakorot weren't stronger than him he'd blow her to H.F.I.L.

His ranting was subdued as he entered the kitchen to find Bulma slumped on the floor with her arms protectively draped around her legs. She was shaking softly and he could detect faint sobs quietly racking her body.

''Woman? What the hells the matter with you? I only asked for food.''

It was enough to tip her over the edge. She broke down completely crying heartbreakingly enough for even Vegeta to feel mildly concerned.

''Come now, tears are for the weak.'' He said in a sort of comforting tone. It encouraged her to look up at him. ''Not that I care but what's wrong with you?''

''_What's this? The hardcore asshole is trying to comfort me?''_

She was amused through her sadness and decided to tell him.

''He (sob) he did it again (sob). Vegeta instantly understood. ''Your mate dishonored you?'' She almost laughed at the terminology but instead nodded her head pitifully.

''Why do you stay with such a disgrace? On my planet, if this happened which was barely a fraction of a percent of a chance, the perpetrator would be banished or destroyed.''

She shook her head feeling slightly better. '' I love him.'' Vegeta scoffed. ''And you think that dishonorable waste of flesh deserves your so-called love? You are pathetic along with the rest of your backwater race.''

Her heartbreak was instantly transformed into anger. ''Oh really? My backwater race? At least my race managed not to get themselves destroyed. His eyes glazed over with anger. His arm shot out and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her off of the floor.

She grabbed his arm and began to gag. ''If you ever…..ever talk ill of my people with your weak tongue again I will crush you!'' She fidgeted weakly whilst making slow choking noises, her eyes large and afraid.

Vegeta was griped by anger and couldn't stop himself. Bulma continued to make disturbing gurgling sounds and managed to say his name between hacks. ''What's that bitch? You want to die?''

Her hands began to go limp as they slackly started to loosen their grip over his arms. She looked into his eyes pleadingly her life starting to fade. The sight made his stomach turn and somewhere deep inside he managed to fight away his fury.

He leg go of her and watched as her seemingly lifeless body hit the floor. He panicked, not knowing what to do. _Kakorot! He will surely destroy me for this. _Pure fear ran down his spine at the thought of Goku's vengeance. He was truly afraid for the first time in his life, but more than that he was appalled at what he had just done. He had claimed tens of thousands of lives throughout galaxies and none had even so much as sparked a single flicker of remorse in him but what he has just done actually caused him pain.

Without thinking he scooped her lifeless body up and raced towards the infirmary. He kicked the door down and flew inside with lightning speed. ''Help! Anyone!''

''What's the commotion there son?'' Mr. Briefs question was answered as he saw Bulma's limp body in his arms. ''What on earth happened?''

Vegeta growled. ''Forget all that right now old man! Just do something.'' The DR. was taken back. ''Yes, yes of course. Put her on the bed.''

He did what he was told without hesitation. ''Good, now it's best you leave the room.''

His demand was met with another growl. ''I will do no such thing! Stop wasting time for Kame's sake!''

Ignoring him the DR. immediately began to work. He felt for a pulse and was most horrified when he discovered that their was none. ''Quickly, wheel that machine over here.'' He said pointing towards the respirator. It was within his grasp in seconds. ''Good.''

He attached the mask to her face and turned up the oxygen. He followed this up with CPR. Vegeta watched horrified. _Please woman. You have to pull through. Please Kame_

The tension mounted as Bulma failed to stir. After the fifth round of CPR Dr Briefs stopped. ''She's gone.'' The statement affected Vegeta like a slap in the face as he recoiled backwards into a wall. The room was consumed with silence for what seemed like an eternity.

All of a sudden out of the silence, as if by a miracle a frantic gasp for air could be heard. Vegeta's head shot up in utter disbelief. Both men looked at Bulma in wonder. ''Bulmy! You're alive!'' yelled Dr Briefs jumping up and down ecstatically. Bulma looked up groggily. ''What..?'' The memory of the past few minutes happening returned. She looked up at Vegeta in fear.

The look caught Vegeta off guard. It was almost painful for him and he couldn't bear it. He couldn't meet her eyes anymore and looked down.

Bulma saw the flicker of emotion and recognized it as shame. She felt a stir of pity for the Saiyan Prince.

''Bulma. What happened to you?'' She looked up at the concerned face of her father and back towards the downcast head of Vegeta. ''I did it.'' Dr Briefs looked up at him in surprise. ''You Vegeta? This is an outrage! How dare you! Goku will hear about this I assure you!''

Vegeta stood by and took the abuse willingly, not saying a word. ''Dad! Stop!''

Her father looked at her in surprise. ''But Bulma, he tried to kill you!''

''It was an accident dad! He just forgot his strength for a second.'' Dr Briefs looked at her utterly shocked. ''Bulma you almost died! How can you even think about considering this an accident?''

''Please dad, just let's forget this whole thing. Please….'' He shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing before they got there. ''My daughters lost her mind, hasn't she Scratch?'' The black cat meowed in acknowledgement.

Vegeta looked at Bulma questioningly his dark eyes scanning hers. All of a sudden he felt awkward and wanted nothing more than to get out of the infirmary as quickly as possible.

Instead he kept his composure and started to walk out calmly. ''Vegeta wait!''

He ignored her and left the room.

Yamcha lay awake totally oblivious of the days happenings, the girl he had just betrayed Bulma with sleeping lightly in his arms. He was racked with guilt. He remembered her eyes as she looked at him. It broke his heart and he was ashamed of his actions. He looked down at the sleeping girl. She was pretty he thought, but Bulma was beautiful. This girl barely had a personality but Bulma? She was something else. She had a fire in her that made him weak at the knees. _Why do I keep doing this to her? It has to stop._

He gently roused the girl. She yawned softly putting a dainty hand in front of her mouth. ''Hey you. Want seconds?'' He smiled sadly. ''No thanks babe. I think you should leave now.

The girl didn't question his request. She stood up and began to dress herself. ''Are you ok baby?'' He smiled weakly. ''I'll be ok.'' She nodded in understanding. ''Well, call me ok?''

He shook his head. ''This is goodbye babe. I'm sorry. I've been an asshole long enough. It's time to sort my life out.''

She nodded sadly, regret in her eyes. ''You're a good guy to me Yamcha. Goodbye.''

He smiled lightly and watched her leave.

_I'd better give her some time. A few days and I'll go over there and apologize_.

**There We Go. It's Different I'm sure and if you don't think so you'll soon see. Anyways, any comments or anything jus fire away…**


	2. What's The Deal With This Woman?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 2: What's The Deal With This Woman!**

Bulma was in her room sorting her closet when Vegeta stormed in. ''Excuse me 'O' Mighty prince but I'm Busy!''

Vegeta ignored her completely. He sat down arrogantly on her her bed not meeting her eyes completely.

''Why?''

His question, how ever rudely asked troubled her to the bone. She knew exactly what he meant but she did not wish to humour him.

''Oh, whatever do you mean Prince?''

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the ridiculous question.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about woman!''

Bulma bowed her head in embarrassment, knowing completely what the Prince wanted from her. ''Ok…ok. I just thought I saw more in you than shameless murder.''

Vegeta laughed out loud. ''What on this retarded planet do you possibly know about shameless killing?''

Bulma couldn't meet his eye. ''Look Vegeta, why can't you just leave this alone?''

He scoffed at her remark. ''You owed me nothing. In fact, you had every right to let the old man inform Kakorot of my misdeed. You will tell me right now!''

Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the Prince's ignorance. ''You really don't understand why a person would do what I did do you.''

Vegeta frowned thoughtfully. ''Why don't you humor me then, and that wasn't a request.''

She smiled slightly which caused Vegeta's eye to twitch. ''It's called compassion Vegeta, and empathy.'' He raised a suspicious eyebrow. ''You actually mean to tell me that you felt compassion for me?'' He laughed mockingly. ''Please woman, don't be stupid even though stupidity is above you..'' She could feel her face beginning to heat up much to Vegeta's obvious amusement.

''You listen here you damn asshole, put aside your unreasonable thoughts for just a minute and wake up! I don't know what you went through during your life but there's far more to the world than people having a hidden agenda about everything they do! So I felt sorry for you, big deal, get over it and stop acting like such a child!''

Now it was Vegeta's turn to redden slightly. ''What do you know about anything! Damn straight you don't know what I went through and quite frankly it's none of you concern. I don't have to justify anything to you. Now if you'll be so kind as to excuse me I need to train.''

''Whatever Vegeta, just go.'' She looked away in defeat Vegeta calmed down slightly and began to leave the room. He stopped by the doorway and without turning around mumbled something that Bulma failed to fully decipher. ''What was that?''

He snorted ''I don't ever repeat myself.'' With that he calmly stalked out of the room. Bulma couldn't help but smile. She could have sworn she heard something along the line of thanks. _Well guess you not as tough as you make yourself out to be are you?_

Three days had passed since Bulma had literally caught him with his pants down. Yamcha still felt a burning guilt that had always been there but was never fully realized. He walked into the lounge and planted himself on a leather couch. Picking up the TV remote he began to randomly flip through channels hardly interested.

_I think it's time I went and made my peace_. He stood up slowly not even bothering to turn the television off. He slipped on a leather jacket that was strategically planted on the floor and left his home. He was about to de-capsulate his car but decided against it. ''I guess I could just fly down.'' He laughed lightly to himself. ''I should get back into training.'' His statement got him thinking about the so called androids that were due in exactly two years. The thought of his participation when the time arrived still plagued his thoughts. Shrugging, he allowed his ki to flare and took off. He flew at a moderate speed taking in the view. _Why should I even bother with that? I mean it's not like Goku won't easily wipe the floor with them anyways? _A prick of guilt overwhelmed him and he shuddered at his cowardly thoughts. _What happened to me? Well I guess all the happenings on could kind of do that to you right? _He thought about the Z senshi's attempts of fighting Vegeta and Nappa and shuddered again. _That's right! Vegeta's living there. _

_I hope I don't run in to that lunatic while I'm their. _The thought of Vegeta sent fresh shivers down his spine or lack of which. ''Almost there!'' He flew over West City and spotted Capsule Corp which couldn't easily be missed from the air. ''Ok Yamcha, here goes.''

Vegeta stopped his training and and walked towards the control panel of the GR. He preshed a couple of buttons causing the gravity to revert back to normal. A viscous scowl crossed his face as he sensed a stronger than human ki approach. He immedietly recognized it as the scar faced coward of a human specimen.

He felt a sudden twinge of jealousy as he grabbed a towel and left the GR. The sudden emotion confused him slightly but he shrugged it off and stalked towards the shower.

He passed Bulma on the way and smirked. ''Don't look now, but lover boys on his way.'' Bulma was caught off guard. ''Yamcha? He's coming here now?'' Her face flushed causing Vegeta to grimace in distaste. '' I suppose you're going to go weak at the knees and accept him back aren't you?'' She was caught off guard once again but recovered quickly.

''I…who says? Wait a minute! Even if I did what business is it of yours!'' Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the sudden outburst. ''None of course.'' She nodded in agreement and began to leave.

An evil look crossed his face as he flung the towel over his shoulders. ''I mean if you feel the burning desire to shamefully accept back one lower than than a third-class warriors excrements than who am I to stand in your way?''

Bulma tensed and turned around ''Why you…!'' Her outcry was in vain as Vegeta was long gone. Burning with anger she stomped an outraged foot on the ground and turned to leave.

Vegeta turned on the shower with irritation_. Ignorant female!_ He was surprised at his own thoughts. He shrugged, dismissing them and got into the shower.

Yamcha began his descent seeing Bulma at the doorway. He landed in front of her not being able to meet her eye. An intense feeling of awkwardness washed over both of them. Finally he looked up and tried the best he could to produce a smile. ''Hey Bulma.''

She kept her face expressionless. ''Yamcha. I guess you'd want to come in now because I'm sure you'll have a whole lot of excuses to lay on me.'' She turned around and went inside leaving the stunned Yamcha in her wake.

He sucked up the courage and walked in. He slowly trudged into the lounge where Bulma was already seated . He looked around nervously. ''Vegeta around?''

She smiled menacingly. ''He's in the shower. Sit down Yamcha.'' He unquestioningly obeyed.

He sat in silence for a minute trying to gather his thoughts. He had what needed to be said all planned out on the flight over but was alarmed to find that he couldn't remember a single sentence.

She watched him slightly amused for a while. ''Well? He looked up uncomfortably. ''Well I guess I don't have much to say in my defense do I.'' She scoffed. ''Well you have to have something. You always were good at talking shit.''

He cringed at the blatant insult knowing fully what she was capable of when fully fired up.

Swallowing uneasily he began his defense. ''Look Bulma, I know I've said this before but It won't ever happen again.'' She laughed sardonically. ''Oh please.''

''No. Just hear me out. I know I hurt you and Kame knows I'm sorry but I've changed. I do love you. You know that don't you?''

She looked deeply into his eyes and felt warm. It was true she was still in love with him and could easily be persuaded by his sweet talk. _Maybe he's telling the truth this time. Maybe, just one more chance._

He recognized the look in her eyes and moved taking her hands in his. ''Please say we can just forget this ever happened and I promise we'll make it work this time.

A small tear began to make it's way out of her eye. _Oh Kame why do I let him do this to me. _Suddenly Vegeta's words crept into her mind: _Why do you stay with such a disgrace? On my planet, if this happened which was barely a fraction of a percent of a chance, the perpetrator would be banished or destroyed._

She looked away knowing it was true. He would never change. Yamcha noticed her change of mood and began to worry.

She met his eyes with a made up mind. ''I'm sorry Yamcha but I can't let this happen again.''

''But babe.''

''No Yamcha!'' she yelled and then more quietly. ''You've broken my heart one time too many. I can't go through this again.''

He was worried but he wouldn't accept defeat so readily. ''Please! Love you! Please babe! You know I can't live without you.

''Did you not hear the woman weakling!'' The conversation was interrupted by none other than the Saiyan Prince himself standing there in nothing but a thin white towel. Both parties looked up in surprise.

Yamcha jumped up out of reaction. ''Ve….Vegeta!'' He smirked amused at the stench of fear radiating from the earthling. ''Yes, me. Now kindly exit this house before I take you apart peice by cowardly piece.''

''Vegeta!'' Bulma yelled in outrage. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?''

He ignored her focusing on Yamcha. ''Well weakling? Did you not hear me or are you just too pathetic and weak to comply?''

Yamcha was taken back by the insults. He was angry but terrified.

''I'll count to three and if you're still in my line of vision you will call earth your home no longer. One…''

Yamcha gulped mustering up the little courage he had left. He knew all to well that Vegeta meant exactly what he said. ''This doesn't concern you Vegeta.''

''Two!'' Vegeta began to walk towards him slowly.

Yamcha's good sense prevailed at the last second. He cast one last pleading look at Bulma, followed up by a most murderous glare directed towards Vegeta before turning around and speeding out as fast as he was able.

''Three.'' Vegeta stated finally, an enormous smirk crossing his face.

Bulma sat completely stunned at what had just happened. Immense anger overtook her. ''How dare you! You arrogant, stupid, self-centered bastard!'' Vegeta almost felt the need to cringe at the woman's verbal onslaught. ''What on this earth made you even think for a second that you had the right to dictate my life!''

Vegeta was momentarily speechless, stunned at the abuse he was receiving from one thousands of times weaker than him. He sobered quickly, managing an arrogant smile. ''I couldn't care less about your life woman. I was simply sickened that such a pathetic life form was so near me.''

It was Bulma's turn for speechlessness to apply. She was simply at a loss for words. ''Get out!'' was all she could manage. Vegeta shrugged unconcerned. ''Fine by me. I was leaving anyway. He left the room leaving a fuming Bulma in his wake.

Yamcha flew away in a rage. Part of him was relieved that he escaped with his life but another part was appalled at his cowardice. _Damn you Vegeta! You'll pay for this!_

_**Okay! That's it for my second chapter. I have this whole story thought out and trust me it'll be good. Hopefully I'll start seeing reviews now. Hehe come on people, I'd like a tleast more than one successful story….anyway PLZ REVIEW!**_


	3. Fine! We'll Do This The Hard Way

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

Win Her Back

Chapter 3: Fine! I'll do this the hard way.

Yamcha flew over the snowy wasteland where he knew Goku, Gohan and Picollo were training. He locked on to their ki and flew a little bit faster. It had been a day since Vegeta expelled him from Bulma's house. He was more furious than ever as the scene played out over and over in his head.

He loathed the feeling of absolute weakness that defiantly pumped through his veins. From up high he spotted the trio and began to descend.

Goku and Picollo were double-teaming Gohan who seemed impressively stronger. He swung a left hook at Goku who easily dodged to a left, lifting a knee into Gohan's abdomen causing him to double over in pain. He followed it up with a crashing roundhouse kick sending him sprawling into the Namek's outstretched and waiting fist. It hit Gohan solidly on the back of his head sending him cart wheeling through the air and straight into the cold snow.

Yamcha smiled nervously. The scene he had just witnessed unnerved him slightly. He knew all to well that training with Goku and Picollo meant getting your ass kicked around the whole planet. He felt the flaming desire to turn around and never come back. He looked down ashamed at his weakness. _Maybe Vegeta was right._

Vegeta! His ki flared at the thought of him. Goku and Picollo looked up as they noticed a strong human ki rising. ''Yamcha!'' Goku laughed.

Picollo growled in annoyance. ''What could he possibly want? Surely not to train. He gave that up like a coward didn't he?''

Goku frowned slightly at Picollo's harsh reference to one of his childhood friends. '' Come one Picollo. Can you blame him? I mean he did die….again.'' Picollo scoffed

''And we've never died before?''

Goku rubbed the back of his head grinning like an idiot. ''Well You got me there, but still.''

Picollo frowned slightly. ''What about the androids Goku? Remember what that black haired future kid said? They're even stronger than a super saiyan! We don't need any distractions.''

Goku ignored him and flew towards Yamcha, much to Picollo's most obvious disgust.

''Hey Yamcha!'' He snapped out of his angry chance noticing that Goku was right in front of him. ''Oh. Goku. Hi.'' He smiled stupidly

''Well what brings you here buddy?'' Yamcha looked around him as if to escape but then after seemingly struggling inwardly looked Goku in the eyes.

''Well, you know the androids right?'' Goku nodded profusely, smiling like and idiot.

Yamcha almost hiccupped. ''Yeah. Anyway, I've been thinking about it and I want to be of use when they arrive so..''

''…You wan't to train with us?'' he almost yelled. Yamcha laughed a little at his enthusiasm. ''I guess.''

Goku was obviously childishly excited. ''That's great buddy! We could always use an extra sparring partner. There's just one thing though.'' Goku seemed serious all of a sudden which was rare so it immediately caught his attention. ''What is it?'' he asked with uncertainty in his eyes.

Goku sighed. ''Well, you see Picollo down there.'' Yamcha looked down to see an irritated Namek glaring up at him. ''Yeah? Why's he look so pissed?''

''He thinks your going to waste our time.'' He nodded in understanding. ''I guess I can't blame him considering the way I've been acting the past few fights.''

''Okay then. It's settled then. Just know that Picollo's most likely going to drill you mercilessly.'' He only nodded slightly as they descended towards the waiting Namek and the semi-conscious Saiyan half.

Picollo spat into the snow. ''So am I to understand that you'll be training with us?'' He spoke surprisingly calmly, filling Yamcha with uncertainty. He nodded slowly.

Picollo smirked, enjoying his hesitation. ''Go home Yamcha! This is serious! We need no weaklings slowing us down!'' He cringed at the biting insult thinking immediately of Vegeta. His anger began to reach boiling point . ''I'm not weak!'' His ki spiked throwing forth a massive ki flame around his body. Pciollo's smirk was momentarily drawn back as he watched with interest. _Hmmm. He's a bit stronger than I thought. Perhaps he could be useful after all. _

His thoughts were interrupted as to his surprise a fist slammed into his head sending him backwards slightly. He was more shocked than hurt, causing his guard to go down momentarily. Yamcha screamed in total rage before shooting towards the still shocked Picollo landing a massive kick to his head, this time sending him much further burying him deeply in the snow.

Picollo shot upwards and fazed behind Yamcha missing a kick as he managed to dodge just in time. They fought back and forth, Picollo now more in control. Gohan who had recently woken up gave his father a questioning stare.

Goku shrugged. ''Yamcha's training with us now.

His eyes lit up happily. ''Great! I'm not the weakest one around here anymore then.''

Picollo faked a right hook causing Yamcha to block, leaving him an opening. Picollo released a solid uppercut sending Yamcha sailing up. Fazing out jus meters above him he unleashed a frontward flip kick sending him crashing into the ground.

Picollo smirked satisfied and descended towards Goku. He was satisfied that Yamcha would indeed be a hindrance. ''You see Goku? I didn't even break a sweat.''

He frowned slightly. Then it's settled? Yamcha's ou…?''

The ground began to shake slightly as Yamcha released a massive quantity of ki destroying the area around his icy tomb. He flew out of the crater, his face expressionless. ''That all you've got…Namek.'' He stated boldly before passing out.

The trio watched him fall with astonishment plastering all their face. ''I guess this means he can stay?'' Goku stated looking towards the Namek. Picollo looked away, shrugging indifferently. ''Great!' The two Sons said in union.

Bulma was still furious at Vegeta's pig-headed actions. She had been in her lab for most of the day loosing herself in her work. She was prepare to leave Yamcha, that much was true but she felt that it was her problem to handle it, not Vegeta's. She somehow felt that Vegeta had done it for her. She kind of appreciated it in a way.

She tried her best to push the thought of the imposing Saiyan out of her mind and concentrate harder on her work but it wasn't to be. The lab door slammed open as an angry looking Saiyan entered. ''Woman! Where are you!''

Bulma sighed. She had grown accustomed to his barging in unannounced yet she wasn't extremely happy with him right now. ''Vegeta please. I'm busy. Whatever you want, can't you just take care of it yourself please?''

He watched her calmly but with narrowed eyes. ''Fine.'' Bulma looked up in surprise. It was hardly the answer she had expected. ''What?'' He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed. ''Do you not enjoy listening to what others have to say to you?''

''I heard what you said Vegeta, it's just..''

''Whatever.'' He stated jaded and walked out of the room.

Bulma raised an eyesbrow. _Well? That was different. _ She shrugged and continued with what she was busy with.

Vegeta finally made his way towards the kitchen. _Damn house is too big_. He opened the fridge still slightly annoyed at himself for giving in to the request of one so much weaker than him. Although, even through his annoyance he was slightly happy that he didn't upset her like her normally did.

This confused him a bit put he thought little about it, passing it off as exhaustion from training. On the subject of training he could feel the energy signatures of high power levels flaring in the distance. _Hmmm. It's the scarred weakling and the Namek. _He could also sense Goku and Gohan although their power levels were passive and not part of the fight. _Interesting. It seems as if I struck a nerve with the loser. _He smiled amusedly to himself.

He tried harder to sense Goku, tried to fathom out his full power. Even not powered up he was a force to be reckoned with. All of a sudden he wasn't so hungry. _Damn Kakorot! You will not best me for much longer. _He slammed the fridge door shut and stormed off towards the GR.

Yamcha who had recovered slightly was going head to head with Gohan at full force. Gohan clearly had the advantage but Yamcha showed no signs of giving in. Picollo and Goku watched with interest.

The fight ended abruptly with Yamcha smashing Gohan into the ground sending debris everywhere. Although Gohan was stronger, Yamcha was a more experience fighter. He descended breathing heavily. ''Jeez Goku. There's no doubt that that kids your son.''

Goku smiled goofily. ''Yeah, chip off the old block.'' Picollo added.

Gohan stood up painfully. ''Good one Yamcha.'' Everyone smiled at the rather successful training session. ''Okay, that's enough for today.'' Goku stated cheerfully.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. ''Alright. Later guys. See you all tomorrow.''

With that he powered up his ki and took off. Fatigue filled his body but he felt good. _So that's what training with the big boys is like huh?_ ''I'll definitely feel this in the morning.'' He stated matter of factly to himself.

**Well another day another chapter and yet still no reviews. Out of 85 hits not one review? HEHE are you guys just lazy or what? **


	4. Time Flies When You're Getting Strong

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything 

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 4: Time Flies When You're Getting Strong**

A year has past since Yamcha began his training. Much has changed including himself. Even Picollo had accepted the fact that Yamcha was taking his training seriously as he was even somewhat of a match for him.

Yet Yamcha found that no matter how much he trained he could only become as strong as his humanly limits would allow him. This troubled him immensely as he desperately wanted and needed the strength.

He stood warily in front of Capsule Corp plucking up the courage to ring the doorbell. He had made a decision and had told no one about it. He was still contemplating whether or now it was wise and for the best.

Sighing, he reached out towards the red button. _Here goes. _The doorbell played out a melodious tune. He heard footsteps and braced himself.

The door opened rather roughly to reveal non other than the Saiyan Prince. The pair stared at each other in surprise for what seemed like an eternity.

Vegeta regained his composure first, allowing his trademark smirk to creep across his face. ''Who is it Geta?''

He cringed at the pet name as Yamcha claimed his turn to smirk. ''Geta?'' he stated trying to cover up a chuckle.

Vegeta went slightly red, trying hard to regain some dignity. ''It's the ugly scarred weakling human babe.'' He deliberately called her that to get to Yamcha. It worked as Yamcha allowed a dark glare to encompass his face.

''Yamcha?'' She appeared at the door looking as beautiful as ever. His breath was literally taken away. ''Hey Bulma. It's been a while.'' Vegeta frowned slightly. ''What do you want loser? ''

''Can I talk to you for a second Bulma?'' He blatantly ignored Vegeta which greatly pissed him off. ''I asked you a question!'' he half shouted, trying his best to stay calm.

''Did you not hear me Vegeta? I said I need to talk to Bulma about something.''

Vegeta began to seethe. ''You little…!''

''Vegeta!'' and then more softly ''Please.'' He looked at her calming down slightly and shrugged before walking off. ''Watch yourself weak piece of crap.''

Bulma and Yamcha were left alone. ''So? You and Vegeta huh?'' Bulma blushed slightly. ''He's not as bad as you would think. What can I do for you Yamcha?'' She took him in slowly for the first time and realized that he looked good.

''Well It's simple really. I need to borrow the dragon radar.'' A surprised look crossed her face followed by a smile. ''Going dragonball hunting are we?'' He nodded. ''Yeah, I guess.'' She looked him over suspiciously. ''Do you mind if I ask what you plan on wishing for?''

He was taken back by the question. He didn't want anyone to know. Especially Bulma. ''Uh….well. Not really Bulma. I kind of want to keep it to myself you see.'' She raised a finger and shook it from side to side. ''Nah uh. Now I really want to know.''

Yamcha looked as if he was beginning to get slightly irritated. ''Please Bulma. I'm not going to do anything stupid if that's what you're worried about.'' She sighed seeing the sincerity in his eyes. _He seems different_. ''Ok Yamcha. I trust you.'' He smiled broadly. ''Thanks.''

''Would you like to come in while I look for it?'' He declined with a shake of his head and a reassuring smile. ''I'd rather not. Someone might not want me inside their home.''

She nodded in understanding. ''Be right back.'' Turning around she hurried inside.

_Wow! She looks great. _A feeling of nostalgia washed over him. ''I wish things could have been different.'' His daydreaming was abruptly stopped by a harsh laugh.

He looked up to find Vegeta standing by the door. ''Poor little insect. Too bad the only different things are going to be is you're only gonna get weaker.''

''Vegeta!'' His eyes narrowed violently. His private thoughts violated by the one he'd like least in the world to hear. Vegeta sensed his unease. ''Oh. I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feeling?'' he smirked mockingly.

Yamcha looked him up and down and scoffed, ignoring him. Vegeta's eye twitched slightly. He felt somewhat irritated that he was getting the cold shoulder. He changed the subject knowing that he would get no more entertainment. ''I heard your little conversation.'' Yamcha looked up with disinterest. ''Oh? I thought that eavesdropping was above royalty Vegeta. Are you sure you've even got a drop of blue blood in you?''

The attack against his heritage was too much for him. ''How dare you!'' He swung a full blow straight into the waiting Yamcha's face, sending him gliding into a fence, shattering it into a million pieces. 'Vegeta!'' Bulma had returned just in time to see her ex pummeled.

He cringed slightly, covering his ears. ''Must you scream woman!'' She ignored his outburst and ran towards where Yamcha lay tangled in metal.

He got up slowly, tearing the fence remains off of him. ''What? Don't look so worried.'' He laughed as he dusted himself off. Vegeta watched in outrage as one of his well placed blows was simply dusted off by an earthling. He growled softly and walked inside.

''Are you sure you're ok?'' Yamcha waved her off nodding. ''Yeah I'm fine. She looked him over again with concern in her eyes. ''No I'm not trying to act hardcore Bulma. I'm really ok. Did you get the radar?''

She sighed softly. ''Sure. Here.'' She handed him the greenish device. ''Great! Thanks a lot.'' He gave her one of his charming smiles, powered up and took off.

She watched him jet off into the distance. _I guess he DOESN"T only just look good. I've never seen him tougher. _She smiled folding her arms.

Vegeta stormed into theGR in a rage. ''What the hell was that! Is it possible that that pathetic human has advanced that much! What could he want with those dragonballs?'' His curiousity overcame him. ''What if he wishes for power or something along those lines?'' His body sickened at the thought.

He left the gravity room and made his way outside, walking into Bulma on the way out. ''Vegeta! What was that all about and where the hell do you think you're going?''

He thought about ignoring her but wisely decided against it. ''Never mind woman and where I'm going is none of your concern either!''

''Why you stubborn…!'' Her ranting was in vein as Vegeta was gone.

Yamcha turned on the radar and was happy to discover that the first ball was not more than a kilometer away. _Great! This is going to be easier than I thought.''_ He smiled enthusiastically to himself He cruised to the point at which the dragonball was supposedly situated and descended.

''Now where the hell is that thing?'' He began to scan the area not having any luck. He froze all of a sudden. For some reason he had the feeling that he was being watched. Not hearing or sensing anything he shrugged and carried on his search, now totally unaware of a dark figure perched in the heights of a tall tree.

''Where is that thing?'' He looked to the trees. A large nest came to his attention. He shrugged ''Why not?'' Powering up enough to be able to fly he ascended slowly towards the nest. Looking over the edge he saw three large white, blue spotted eggs and one dragonball. ''One dragonball? Hell Yeah!'' he shouted in triumph.

He reached in cautiously, trying his best not to disturb the eggs. To his dismay he heard an ear popping screech. ''Oh crap!'' He looked up to see a very angry mommy pterodactyl swooping furiously towards him. A slight yelp escaped his mouth as he flew at breakneck speed to get away. ''Come on lady! It's not an egg.''

The dark figure emerged from the shadows chuckling amusedly. Vegeta watched as the pterodactyl chased Yamcha into the horizon. ''Stupid human. Perhaps I'm wasting my time. The thought of Yamcha withstanding his punch sailed through his mind. He clenched his teeth. ''No! I can't risk it.'' His mind made up, he masked his ki as best he could and took off after the hunted Yamcha.

**Sorry about the shortish chapter. And YAY! Got my first two reviews! I feel so much better now! . Hopefully this chapter will evoke some interest. Isn't anyone even slightly intereted what Yamcha plans on doing with his wish….hmmmmm?**


	5. No One Lies A Snooper

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything 

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 5: No One Likes A Snooper**

It had been a week since Yamcha set out on his quest to round up the dragonballs. It was going pretty well to say the least. He already had four under his belt and had still managed to keep up his training.

Vegeta had done rather well himself. He kept a strict surveillance on Yamcha's actions. Every time he felt Yamcha's ki flare he immediately set off set off after him.

''What is it with this human?'' a disgruntled prince asked himself during an intense training session. He punched and kicked furiously, whilst dodging ki blasts that were ricocheting around the room at an intense pace.

Just as he was about to dodge another rapid blast, he felt the spiking of a familiar ki signature. _The losers on the move!_ Unfortunately for him, the brief faltering in concentration resulted in him getting hit by the blast.

He released a brief grunt and was catapulted into the wall. The remaining two blasts dissipated as he turned off the GR. _Damn! There goes my record._ Shaking his head he grabbed a towel off of the floor and began to dry himself off. _No time to shower. It can wait. I need to go. _ He made his way through the massive mansion, mumbling to himself about the overly large house.

He walked past the room he and Bulma had been sharing with gritted teeth and closed eyes. _Please Kame!_

''Oh, Vegeta.'' A feminine called sweetly. _No! _ He cringed slightly.

''What is it now! I was just on my way out!'' he almost shouted. She looked at him slightly annoyed, but accepted it as normal behavior and had grown somewhat accustomed to it..

''I just wanted to know where you were going.'' He raised a curious eyebrow. ''I mean, you never used to leave the house so much and now you leave almost every day.'' She looked at him warily as she knew that sort of question didn't go pleasantly answered.

He sighed inwardly but kept his face emotionless and his voice calm. He knew that way he could reassure her and leave faster. ''So what you're basically asking is am I seeing another female?'' He half smirked.

Bulma was taken back as she hadn't expected this. ''Well I…I'd be lying if I said that thought hadn't crossed my mind.'' She said choosing her words carefully.

He smiled a rare smile and walked slowly towards her. She eyed him uncertainly not fully sure what to expect.

He stopped in front of her, took her hand and pulled her up into his arms before skillfully delivering a deep lingering kiss.

''Wow.'' She stated, her voice slightly shaky. He smirked again. ''I hope that answers your question, but I really need to leave right now.'' He kissed her softly on the forehead and ran out the room.

She watched him leave with a slight smile. Sighing, she shook her head and fell backwards onto her king sized bed. _That man is too much._

Yamcha soared slowly(in his standards, but faster than the speed of sound in ours) over a beautifully green forest. The dragon radar was beeping merrily in his hands. _Almost there. I wonder if that dick Vegeta is going to follow me today_. Yamcha had detected his presence faintly when he found the second dragonball a few days before.

It was a miniscule slipup on Vegeta's part but just enough for Yamcha to realize what was going on. The radar began to beep profusely. _Ah. Here we go._ ''This is going to be tricky.''

His statement was not in vain as the forest was indeed densely packed. He descended carefully until his feet touched the floor. ''Ok then, where is that stupid…'' He cut himself short as he looked on in disbelief. Only three meters away from him stood the two star ball, number five in his collection.

''Well what the hell do you know?'' he said laughing to himself. He walked slowly towards it. He stopped right in front of it and scooped it up. ''Wow. That was an easy one.'' Then to himself: _Wonder if he's here?_

''Vegeta!'' he bluffed. ''I know you're there. You may as well come out.'' He heard a faint gasp coming from a tree not far away from where he was standing.

The tree rustled slightly as an extremely annoyed looking Saiyan Prince jumped down. He looked Yamcha up and down with his arms crossed. _How could he possibly have know? I've trained in stealth my entire life._

''Well.'' Yamcha stated crossing his own arms and feeling rather surprised that he was right.. ''To what do I owe this pleasure?''

Vegeta regained his composure and got over his own initial surprise. ''So weakling? Still searching for those dragonballs I see.''

Yamcha smiled mockingly. ''Very observant your majesty but what may I ask does it have to do with you?'' Vegeta blinked at the sarcasm but managed to shake it off. ''You're going to tell me what you intend wishing for or I'm going to be forced to beat it out of you..''

Yamcha took a small step back, looking mildly uncertain. Vegeta smirked at this.

_Damn it! I don't think I can take him yet and with Goku so far away I…! Goku! That's It!_

Yamcha smiled evily, new confidence seeping through him. Vegeta noticed this and frowned slightly.

''If you try and beat anything out of my I'm obviously going to power up to my max.'' Vegeta shrugged uncomprehendingly laughing slightly. ''So? Should I be afraid, you weak little freak?''

Yamcha scowled slightly at the insult. ''Maybe. But my point is if we both power up, the others will feel it, including Goku.''

Vegeta produced a deep scowl finally understanding. _That clown will use that blasted instant transmission and come and investigate! _Yamcha laughed silently. ''I trust you understand my point. Now if you'll excuse me.''

Vegeta's eye began to twitch furiously. ''Ok coward. Hide behind your precious Kakorot for now and hope he'll always be strong enough to protect you.''

Yamcha scoffed waving his hand behind his back. ''Yeah, yeah like that will ever happen.'' He heard a slight growl from Vegeta but didn't bother to turn around. Instead he powered up and blasted off.

Vegeta watched him leave with overwhelming annoyance. He stood in one spot for a full twenty minutes calming himself down. _Ok. Screw him. I don't care what he wishes for. All that matters is that I obtain the level of Super Saiyan. Kakorot has been the only one for too long. _

He smiled, satisfied at his deduction, powered up and took off.

**Ah, another shortish one! Sorry, but short on time at the moment. Anyway, enjoy.**


	6. Vegeta's Revenge

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything 

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 6: Vegeta's Revenge**

Yamcha sailed half unconscious for what seemed like a kilometer before smashing into a solid rock wall. He was stuck in a crucifix position, embedded into the thick rock. _Jeez Picollo, can't you take a joke._

Goku appeared in front of him with a nervous look on his face. ''You ok Yamcha?''

He smiled weakly. ''Sure buddy, could you help me out though?'' Goku shook his head in astonishment. ''Gee Yamcha, you've gotten a lot stronger over this past year. I'm proud of you.''

He proceeded to extract the encased Yamcha from the rocky face. ''Thanks Goku, It's all because of you guys.''

Goku laughed as if amused. ''What are you talking about? It was all you. I'm not sure where it all came from but you've definitely changed.''

''For the most part that is.'' Said a slightly annoyed Picollo. Yamcha put his hand behind his head in a Goku like position and laughed nervously. ''Come on Picollo, it was just a joke, and besides, you don't even have a mother.''

Picollo blushed crimson as Goku and Gohan laughed. ''It's the thought hat counts.''

Goku shook his head smiling. ''Oh well, guess that's good for the day then.'' The others shrugged indifferently.

''Wow Yamcha.'' Gohan chided. ''You actually stayed for a whole session today.'' Yamcha cringed as the others looked at him expectantly. ''Yes Yamcha, that Is true.'' Picollo added suspiciously.

''Uh, well, I guess you guys want to know the reason then huh?'' They all nodded in union. ''Well look guys, It's kind of personal.''

The look on all three of their faces told him they had taken it the wrong way. Yamcha blushed slightly. ''No, no! It's not what you think.''

''Sure It isn't stud.'' Gohan interjected innocently. Yamcha's blush deepened. ''Well It isn't ok! Just know It's for a good cause. Trust me on this.'' The two Sons simply shrugged their shoulders but Picollo however still eyed him with immense suspicion.

Yamcha noticed the look on Picollo's face and laughed nervously. '' Come on Picollo. I'm all for saving the planet. Haven't I proved that to you yet? Don't worry about it.''

Picollo sighed in resignation. ''Okay, fine. I trust you. You have earned it but it can easily be unearned as well.''

''I understand. See you guys tomorrow then. Later.''

He scooped up his kit bag and blasted off. _Phew! That was too close! Got to be more careful. _He flew far away enough to be sure that he was out of site before he took out the dragon radar.

Turning it on he was shocked to discover that the last remaining Dragonballs were extremely close together. In fact, they seemed to be in exactly the same place. ''Hmmm? Weird. I guess someone else has been collecting them too. Not a problem though. I'll feel bad afterwards but I'm going to have to take them.''

He flew slightly faster in anticipation._ Looks like I'll be flying right over West City. _West City began to emerge on the horizon, coming closer and closer every second. All of a sudden the radar began to beep violently.

''What! The dragonballs are somewhere inside West City?'' A weary look crossed his face. ''It couldn't be.''

To his great dismay he discovered that the dragonballs were inside Capsule Corporation. ''I don't believe this! He didn't!'' He began to descend, landing in front of the front door. He guided his hand towards the doorbell, the adrenaline already beginning to take effect.

It rang melodiously. He heard footsteps approach the door. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for….''Bulma?''

Her face lit up into a wide smile. ''Oh! Hey you! What a pleasant surprise.'' Yamcha allowed himself a relieved smile. ''Hey Bulma.''

'' Come in.'' She waved a hand in invitation. He sighed again entering her home. ''So what can I do for you Yamcha.''

''Well, I kind of came to see Vegeta.'' Her face burst with surprise. ''Vegeta? Why would you want to see Vegeta?''

''Well, you know.'' She shrugged. ''Can't say that I do Yamcha.''

''Look Bulma, just trust me on this one.'' She shook her head in disapproval. ''Well, If you really think It'll be ok then go ahead. He's in the GR as usual.''

Yamcha nodded slightly nervously. ''Thanks.'' He began to walk towards the GR, Bulma watching him with concern.

He stood silently in front of the GR door, trying to muster all the courage that he could. He pressed a button attached to an intercom. ''Vegeta! It's Yamcha.''

There was an appalling silence, which was broken by the sound of the GR door opening. It fully opened to reveal a very amused looking Saiyan. ''Well, well, well. What have we here? My favorite weakling earthling.''

Yamcha gulped slightly, his glare not faltering. ''You know why I'm here? Don't you?''

Vegeta looked down, his body slightly shuddering, suppressing a chuckle. '' Oh, whatever do you mean?'' he innocently feigned.

''The dragonballs Vegeta! The last two! You have them don't you?'' Yamcha was almost histerical. Vegeta smirked slightly. ''Oh! You mean those?'' He pointed towards a vacant corner of the GR..

Yamcha's eyes flared open. ''How did you get them?'' Vegeta smirked again. ''Trick of the trade human.

''You were training with them in there!'' Vegeta simply nodded. ''Of course I had an energy field around them fool. Don't look so worried.

Yamcha glared daggers at him. ''So? Now what?'' Vegeta folded his arms mockingly. ''I'm glad you asked. You have three options.'' Yamcha nodded uncertainly. ''Firstly, you can run to Kakorot for help. Secondly, you can give up your manhood and run to Bulma or thirdly….''

''Yes.'' Yamcha almost shouted. ''….you can try and take them.''

Yamcha went through the options in his head slowly. _Can't call Goku. No one can know what I plan on doing with the dragonballs. Won't tell Bulma because that's just way to cowardly. Guess I'll have to……take them._

He gulped nervously as Vegeta watched with interest. ''Well?'' Yamcha pushed back a second gulp and stood tall. ''Guess I'm just going to have to take them back.''

Vegeta nodded, a small smile painted across his face. ''I was hoping you would stay that. Well step into my office.''

Yamcha walked bravely into the GR even managing to keep a straight face. The GR door closed with a slam leaving Yamcha alone with his worst nightmare. ''Wait!''

''What?''Vegeta asked annoyed. ''If we fight, the others are going to detect our powered up ki signatures.'' Vegeta scoffed. ''Nice try human. This chamber suppresses all power levels. Now no more excuses. I've been waiting for the chance to kick your ass for a long, long time.''

Yamcha sighed. _No turning back Yamcha. You can do this! You've trained hard, and you have a secret weapon. _He smiled conspiratorially to himself and took a fighting stance. Vegeta looked at him with slight suspicion before taking a fighting stance of his own. ''I'm going to beat that smile off of your face.'' He announced confidently.

With that he attacked Yamcha with full force. He threw a barrage of blows which were all just blocked by Yamcha. Vegeta let his guard down for a second allowing Yamcha to land a blow in his mid-section, giving him the opportunity to begin a barrage of his own, which were to no avail blocked easily by Vegeta.

They jumped back, both in their respective fighting stances, Yamcha glaring, Vegeta smirking. ''Let's take it up a notch? Stated an arrogant Saiyan Prince. ''How about all the way!'' retorted an annoyed human.

Vegeta laughed slightly. ''Okay looser. Just remember, no one can save you now. Yamcha scoffed. ''Bring it on!'' Both combatants began to power up with a dazzling display from both. Yamcha stopped as Vegeta continued. _Shit! I knew he was stronger but give me a break here!_ Vegeta finished only ten seconds after Yamcha. _I'm stronger than that piece of shit but not by as much as I would like._

Both masked their respective thoughts with an expressionless stare. ''Happy now human?'' Vegeta asked mockingly. Yamcha remained wordless with a smile plastered on his face. _Ok, It's now or never. Goku taught me well so it shouldn't be a problem._

Vegeta attacked, angry at the human's confidence. Yamcha stared him down fearlessly. ''Here goes nothing! Kaio-Ken!'' A fiery red aura erupted around Yamcha.

Vegeta was slightly taken back and let his guard down just as Yamcha had hoped. He swooped forward landing a clean kick right in Vegeta's face sending him flying into the wall.

He bounced off of it falling heavily to the floor. Yamcha watched, interested to see if that had done the trick. It apparently hadn't. Vegeta lifted his head, followed by the rest of his body. He got up weakly, but steadily. ''That attack! Kakorot's attack? He taught it to you?''

Yamcha laughed mockingly. ''Obviosly.'' Vegeta scoffed. '' No matter. You will need more than that to defeat me.''

Yamcha began to sweat slightly. The Kaio-Ken usage was taking it's toll. _Only got enough for one more big one. Better make it good._ He got back into his fighting stance. ''Bring it on Vegeta!'' The both attacked each other simultaneously. They fought back and forth, none gaining the upper hand, until Yamcha managed to get one solid kick into Vegeta's mid-section, sending him slightly back.

_It's now or never Yamcha! _''Kaio-Ken times two!'' he roared. The red aura returned, twice as big. Vegeta's eyes went wide open with shock. Yamcha raced towards him at godlike speed, landing blow after blow at the temporarily weaker Vegeta.

He landed one final blow sending Vegeta crashing into the floor, followed by a super powered Kamehameha. The blast connected solidly with the Saiyan, knocking him half unconscious and definitely ending the fight.

Yamcha stood panting, cradling his left arm slightly. ''I win.'' He stated almost in disbelief. Vegeta looked at him with amazement and hate from his place on the floor. He tried to stand but found that he could not. He shook his head in wonder and even managed a slight laugh.

''Take your prize human and pray that you're this lucky next time. Yamcha ignored him and walked wearily to where the dragonballs were situated. The force field had diminished, as Vegeta's power was almost all drained. He picked both up carefully and began to stalk towards the exit.

Before he left he turned around slowly and faced Vegeta, who looked at him warily as Yamcha easily had the means to destroy him at that moment. ''Vegeta. Next time we meet I hope you respect me for what I will be and for what I have done.''

With this he turned and left the slightly confused Saiyan in his wake.

He stalked slowly through the large building of Capsule Corp, unwillingly running into Bulma on his way out. ''Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw him. ''Yamcha! Oh Kame! Are you ok! I knew this would happen. Yamcha smiled amusedly at her assumption. ''Well you should see the other guy.''

Bulma's eyes nearly doubled in size. ''You mean you….and he….?'' Yamcha smirked broadly. ''Funny huh? Well I really need to go.'' She nodded, noticing the two dragonballs in Yamcha's hands and sighed with understanding.. ''That man's in so much trouble!''

Yamcha laughed. ''Do your worst. Got to go. Later.'' All of a sudden he was gone. Bulma stood in one spot torn at what to believe. _Guess there's only one way to find out. _She slowly made her way to the GR.

Pressing a button the door opened slowly to reveal a sorry sight. The Prince of all Saiyans lay battered, bruised and quite unmistakably defeated. He looked up at her with annoyance in his eyes. ''Don't you knock woman!''

She tried hard to suppress her laughter. ''So It's true huh?'' He looked away in embarrassment. ''Leave me be woman.'' She shook her head slowly. ''We've got to get you healed up. You're in pretty bad shape.''

''I said leave me alone!'' Bulma's concern turned to rage. ''Fine you arrogant jerk!'' With that she stormed out of the GR leaving a pride pricked Vegeta sulking on the floor.

Yamcha flew painfully towards his home which was just on the outskirts of West City. _Holy shit! I did it! That Kaio-Ken is amazing!_

He was badly hurt himself but not so badly that he couldn't do what he had been planning for the past week. His house came into view as he flew towards it, landing in front of his door. '' It's finally time. '' He opened the door and quickly entered retrieving the other five dragonballs, taking them about a kilometer from his house.

He placed the balls down on the ground gingerly. _Ok. Here goes nothing._

''Oh mighty Shenron! I summon you!'' he shouted.

Nothing seemed to happen at first but the fireworks were soon about to start. The ground began to shake and the sky turned black with storm clouds, which dazzled the earth with streaks of lightning. The enormous green dragon appeared out of the balls and filled the sky.

With a booming voice it questioned it's intruder. ''You have awakened me from my slumber! Therefore I shall grand you three wishes!.'' Yamcha looked up in awe, still not able to grasp the majesty of the dragon, even after many times of witnessing it before.

''What is you first wish?'' Yamcha gulped. ''No, turning back now!''

Shenron, I wish………''

Hahahahaha. Cliffhanger. Sorry but I'm not getting any reviews anymore so unless I get a few I'm going to terminate this story as It's pointless writing for nothing…

Anyway I shall now display the respective power levels

Yamcha: 1000000(One million)

Yamcha with Kaio-Ken: 1500000(One million, five hundred thousand)

Yamcha with Kaio-Ken times two: 2000000(Two Million)

Vegeta: 1800000(One Million eight hundred thousand)

Goku Normal: 2000000(Two Million)

Goku Super Saiyan: 5000000(Five Million)

Picollo:1500 000(One million, five hundred thousand)

Gohan:1500 000(One Million, five hundred thousand)


	7. For The Good Of The Human Race

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything 

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 7: For The Good Of The Human Race**

''I wish.'' _Wait a second! I'm being selfish here. If I wish to become a Saiyan only I will benefit. I can't wish for everyone else to become Saiyan because then there'd be no more human race._

''I grow impatient! Make your first wish!'' the dragon boomed. Yamcha looked up cringing. ''One more second Shenron.'' The dragon snarled slightly but nodded it's head.

_Think Yamcha, think. You've come this far._ At that moment it was as if a light bulb went on in his head. ''I've got it!'' The dragon leaned forward slightly to catch the human's words.

''You are familiar with the Saiyan race right.'' ''Yes! What is your wish.''

Yamcha nodded. ''Ok. I wish for the human race to be equally as strong as the Saiyan race. That includes the legend of the Super Saiyan. Make it so that a human could go…uh, Super Human I guess on the same grounds as that of a Saiyan.''

The dragon sighed thoughtfully. ''This is a difficult wish to carry out….''

Yamcha bit his lib in anticipation. ''It shall be done!'' Shenron's eyes flashed red and the wish was granted.

Yamcha felt his body tighten and harden even more. His power level felt as if it had doubled. Yamcha screamed and powered up, allowing all the new found energy to settle into his body. ''This is amazing!'' he stated in astonishment.

The dragon watched him with a blank expression. ''You have two wishes left! Make your second wish..'' Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. _I haven't really thought about that._ ''Thank you Shenron but that is all I need.''

The dragon growled softly. ''So you wish to forfeit you last two wishes?'' Yamcha shrugged again. ''I guess so.''

The dragon roared in acknowledgment. ''So be it! Until the next time, fare the well!''

With that the great dragon leaked once again into the dragonballs, which in turn rose into the air and shot out towards the four corners of the Earth.

Yamcha stood there motionless, still very much astonished at what he had just done. _I hope I did the right thing._ He scanned the entire planet for power levels. The humans were most definitely much stronger. ''Wow, they must be averaging atleast 30!''

At that moment Goku appeared as if out of nowhere. ''Yamcha?''he asked confused. ''You summoned the dragon?'' Yamcha smiled guiltily. ''Hey Goku. Uh, I guess so.''

Goku shrugged his shoulders. ''So what'd you wish for?'' Yamcha shook his head at his friends clueless ness. ''Doesn't the world seem different to you?'' Goku gave him a confused look. ''Not really.''

Yamcha sighed. ''Feel harder.'' Goku gave him a curious look but began to sense everything around him. His eyes shot open with surprise. ''What? Everyone seems….stronger somehow. What exactly did you wish for Yamcha?''

Yamcha proceeded to tell his childhood friend of his first ambition and how he decided against it. He then told him about his actual wish. ''So that's basically it Goku.''

Goku's face immediately turned into one of horror. ''Yamcha! How could you!'' Yamcha frowned worriedly. ''What do you mean!'' Goku hopped up and down from one foot to the other. ''Chi-Chi's power level is going to be at least three hundred now! That frying pan might just kill me now.''

A large anime style sweat drop hung down from the corner of Yamcha's forehead. ''Jeez Goku, I thought it was something serious.''

The worried look left Goku's face slightly. ''Well it is, kind of.'' Yamcha couldn't help but laugh at his friends childishness. ''Well? What do you think about the wish anyway?''

Goku looked at him thoughtfully. ''It's very smart Yamcha. But what will a Super Human look like?''

''Hmm?. I never thought to ask the dragon about that. I don't know. Maybe the same as a Super Saiyan? Maybe we stay the same with a power boost. I can't really say.''

Goku shrugged. ''Guess we'll have to find out. I'll train you specially for that.'' Goku smiled broadly. ''You always come through for me, don't you buddy?''

Goku jumped up and down in excitement. ''I can't wait to see what you'll look like!''

Yamcha laughed. ''Easy there. Who says I'll be the first human to go super? I mean, there's still Krillin or Tien.''

Goku shrugged. ''I'd say you have the best bet, but anyway. Let's go see if Krillin noticed any changes?''

Yamcha nodded eagerly. ''Yeah! Take us over there quickly.'' Goku nodded. Yamcha touched Goku's shoulder. ''Ready?'' He nodded.

All of a sudden both their bodies began to materialize into pure light, which immediately began to shoot towards its destination at…well, the speed of light. The next thing Yamcha knew he was standing right in front of Master Roshi's house. Krillen who by the looks of it had been training looked up in surprise.

''Goku? Yamcha? You're just in time!''

Goku looked at Yamcha who just shrugged. ''Time for what exactly Krillin.''

Krilling smiled. ''You guys aren't going to believe it but my power level just about doubled all of a sudden while I was training. I don't know what I did but….'' He couldn't help but notice that both Yamcha and Goku were laughing at him.

''What? It's true! Can't you feel my mighty power level!'' The two burst out in frantic laughter. ''Gee guys, you two don't think I'm that pathetic. Do you?''

Yamcha wiped a tear from his eye. ''Krillin, your power level did rise, but you're not the only one.'' Krillin raised a curious eyebrow. ''What do you mean?'' Yamcha commenced to explain again what he had done and how it had affected the human race.

''Wow!'' Krillin shouted with amazement. ''You mean to say that I could go super?''

Yamcha laughed. '' That's right bro. If you train hard enough you could.''

''Well Goku.'' Goku looked at Yamcha expectantly. ''I guess we should let everyone know what has just happened.'' Goku nodded. ''I'll speak to Bulma. Maybe we can invite everyone to her house to let everyone in on the news.''

Yamcha nodded. ''Right. Do that. If you guys don't mind I'm going home. I need the rest. Try and make it tonight ok?''

Goku nodded. ''Sure. See you then.''

''Yeah, later bro.'' Added Krilling. Yamcha nodded powering up. With one last salute he took off home.

Hehehehe. Changed my mind in the last second. I hope the new development is to every ones interest. I know It's never been done before so enjoy it.

Power level update.

Yamcha: 1600000

Vegeta: 1900000(after fight with Yamcha.)

Goku: 2000000

Gohan: 1000000

Picollo: 1500000

Krillin: 1000000


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer 

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed**

''Come on Goku! Tell me!'' screamed an unruly Bulma at a slightly cringing Goku.

''Come on Bulma, can't you just wait a few more minutes. Yamcha should be here any minute.''

Bulma huffed, stamping an angry foot against the floor. ''I want answers and I want them now! I'm atleast ten times stronger than I was and my body's gotten even firmer than it was. I've buffed up Goku. I know it has something to do with what Yamcha wished for.''

''Yeah!'' cut in Tien. ''I'm way stronger too! I'm not complaining or anything. I'd just like some answers.''

''What's up guys?'' Everyone turned to see a slightly nervous looking Yamcha at the doors entrance. ''What's all the shouting about?''

''It's about time loser.'' Said Vegeta, who was standing with his arms folded in the furthest corner of the room. ''Now why don't you tell us what you've done before I beat it out of you?''

Yamcha smirked. ''Like the last time?'' Vegeta blushed slightly and looked away. The rest of the Z senshi looked at Yamcha questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. ''Never mind about that. I've got more important things to tell you guys.''

''Yeah!'' shouted Bulma. ''Like why I my body looks even more stunning than usual.'' Yamcha smiled at her fondly. ''You are looking really good Bulma.'' She blushed crimson to the roots of her hair. ''I…Thanks, Yamcha.''

They looked at each other shyly for a few seconds, earning a few coughs from the others. ''Ahem. Why don't you tell us now Yamcha.'' Stated a amused Picollo.

Yamcha jumped slightly. ''Oh yeah! I guess you guys are all wondering why I called you here today?'' Everyone excepting for Krillin and Goku looked at him expectantly.

He paused for a while, drawing out the suspense and the pleasure of keeping them waiting. ''TELL US ALREADY.'' Screamed a pumped up Chi-Chi brandishing her secret weapon AKA the killing pan.

Yamcha nearly jumped out of his skin. ''Ok, ok! Jeez! Relax.'' Chi-Chi huffed impatiently. ''Get on with it then.''

''Fine. Well basically I just wished for the human race to posses the same power and abilities of a Saiyan while still keeping their humanity.'' The whole room went silent. ''That would explain why my power level never increased.'' Stated a fuming Picollo, who turned around to sulk in the corner with Vegeta mumbling something along the lines of :why couldn't you have said Humans and Nameks?

Everyone watched him with mild surprise for a second before focusing their attention back on Yamcha. ''So what your saying is a human could go Super Saiyan now?'' asked Tien with interest.

''Uh, I like to call it Super Human and yeah. That is correct my friend.'' A huge smirk crossed his face at the same time that an enormous scowl entrenched Vegeta's. ''What!'' Everyone looked at him expecting an outburst. ''How dare you! How dare you make a mockery of the Saiyan race!''

His aura flared dangerously as he began to advance on Yamcha. Goku stepped quietly in his path. ''Stand aside Kakorott! Surely you have some pride as a Saiyan! Get out of my way!''

Goku shook his head slowly. ''Come on Vegeta. Calm Down.'' Vegeta roared animalistically. ''Calm down! This imbecile steals the very thing that makes us Saiyan and you ask me to calm down! Stand aside Kakorott or die!'' He began to charge an enormously strong ki blast and extended his hand.

His efforts were met with a well placed fist which caught him square in the face, sending him through multiple walls.

Everyone looked at Goku stunned. He had a calm and rare serious expression on his face. He stood arms crossed and waited for Vegeta to emerge. He did so walking slowly towards them, anger temporarily forgotten.

''Very well Kakorott. You may have your way for now.'' He began to make his way out of the room. Before leaving he turned to Yamcha. ''Pray I never transform into a Super Saiyan human.''

Yamcha smirked. ''You'd better pray I don't make it there first.'' Vegeta's face erupted into complete anger for just a split second before he regained his composure again. An evil smile spread across his face as he left quietly.

The entire room breathed a sigh of relief. ''Thanks Goku. I was worried there for a second.'' Goku smiled cheerfully. ''No problem Yamcha!''

The Z senshi marveled at how easily his moods changed. At that moment the entire room shook as if overtaken by an earthquake. Everyone looked at Krillin quizzically. He held his stomach with both hands, whilst sporting an entertainingly surprised expression. ''What the? I think that was my stomach!''

Everyone burst out into laughter, realizing what had happened. Yamcha rubbed his stomach too. ''I know how you feel bro! I could eat an entire farm! Must be part of the wish!''

Both humans and Saiyans groaned with hunger. ''Now you know how I feel all the time guys.'' Stated Goku looking at Bulma pleadingly.

She laughed lightly. ''Guess we should get busy Chi?'' She nodded laughing. ''I could do with a good meal myself.''

''Tell me about it.'' Said Bulma laughing as they made their way towards the kitchen.

**)0)0)0)**

''How dare that insolent fool!'' raged an angry Vegeta. He watched the night sky with contempt. ''Now not only do I have to compete with Kakorott, but with the entire human race as well?''

He clenched a fist and hit the ground, creating a giant crack. He slowly relinquished his grip over his fist and sighed deeply. ''I am the Prince of all Saiyans……..''

A/N 

**Sorry about another short chapter but I just don't have the time these days. Doesn't matter anyway as I barely get reviews so this stories going down if I don't get atleast 5. Sorry but I don't feel like writing for my own amusement. Hehe come on people. So many hits(over 500) and only seven reviews! **

**Anyway I'd like to thank Daniel for constant reviews. You actually helped change the story a bit. Keep reviewing dude!**

**And to Vegytas Rath. Thanks to you too! Love the trouble with Vegge btw.  keep it up!**


	9. Training And Rediscovery

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

**Win Her Back**

**Chapter 9: Training And Rediscovery**

The mountainous valley seemed to sway slightly as the excess of power increased. Yamcha stood solitary as Goku, Picollo and Gohan watched nearby. ''Come on Yamcha. Channel it all! The anger, the sadness, the happiness. Every single emotion that you have, just let it come to the surface.''

Yamcha yelled as his power began to skyrocket. ''That's it Yamcha!'' Goku encouraged. ''You're doing it! Think about the androids. Think about what they're coming here to accomplish! They want to kill you, and me. All of us! All the innocent people of the world. Women and children….even Bulma.''

The mention of her name pushed his feelings to new heights. Yamcha let out another savage roar as his white aura flooded with silver. The three spectators gasped in awe. Yamcha forced one final scream before falling to his knees.

The trio ran towards him concerned. Yamcha hit the floor with mild annoyance. ''I was so close that time!'' Picollo sighed. ''Don't beat yourself up ok. You're doing the best that you can. We all know that.''

Yamcha allowed himself to smile softly. ''Thanks. I appreciate that Picollo. Especially coming from you.'' Picollo nodded in acknowledgement. Yamcha looked to Gohan. ''And you? You seemed to do it so easily.'' Gohan smiled embarrassedly. (He had completed his transformation soon after Yamcha had made his wish. The effects were staggering as he was half human. Instead of gold, his aura and hair went a gleaming bronze color. Although his eyes remained the traditional Saiyan turquoise, his power level however did not skyrocket as much as was expected.

Gohan's transformation quickly became the favorite discussion amongst the Z Senshi as it was a fascinating anomaly.) ''Geez Yamcha, get over it already. You'll transfor sooner or later.''

Yamcha frowned slightly. ''Sooner better than later I hope.''

''Well guys.'' Goku interjected. ''I guess that's good for today.'' The others nodded in agreement. ''Ok then. Come on Gohan.''

Gohan nodded. ''Ok daddy. Bye guys.'' He gave a final wave as they took off. Yamcha was left with Picollo who was staring at him questioningly. Yamcha looked at him nervously. ''What's that look for Picollo. Did I do something wrong today?''

''No Yamcha. You did well.'' Yamcha looked relieved. ''Then what's up buddy?''

''When Goku mentioned Bulma during your attempt to transfor you almost exploded….''

Yamcha looked around him as if calculating an area of escape. Seeing that there was none he sighed and looked at Picollo. ''Yeah? So what?''

''You still love her don't you?'' A mildly annoyed look passed his face. ''So what if I do? What's it got to do with anything?''

Picollo shrugged. ''Maybe everything, maybe nothing.'' He looked as if he was consumed in thought. ''What are you talking about Picollo. Are you okay?''

Picollo snapped out of his daze and looked at Yamcha carefully. ''Never mind. Forget I said anything. Just keep your mind clear and focus!'' Picollo was gone long before Yamcha could retort. _What on earth is he talking about? That was really strange. _''Oh well.'' He shrugged his shoulders and took off towards his home.

Picollo landed at Goku's house where he was currently staying and entered. Goku was getting the usual grilling about not being there for her and allowing Gohan to escape his studies. She stopped as she saw him enter. ''And you! You're no better than Goku. If you really cared for Gohan like you say you do, you'd leave him alone and let him study!''

He looked at Goku with an annoyed look. He simply shrugged apologetically, his facial expressions saying that he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Picollo shrugged annoyed as they both rode out the tide of words that poured out of her mouth. When the storm was over and the weather had cleared, Picollo ushered Goku outside. ''Sorry about that Picollo. It's not my fault though.'' Picollo waved his hands to silence him. ''Forget that Goku. We have to talk.''

Goku smiled cheerfully. ''What about?'' Picollo stood in silence for a few seconds, trying to gather his words. ''Remember when you had just gotten home from Yardred and that kid from the future had just defeated Frieza?'' Goku nodded in remembrance. ''Uh huh. I remember. I think I know what you're talking about. I've been thinking about it too.''

Picollo nodded. ''Well ig the boy is Yamcha and Bulma's son like he said, why is Bulma still with Vegeta?''

Goku nodded in acknowledgement. ''I don't know. Maybe we should tell Yamcha about it?'' Picollo frowned. ''I don't think that's wise. It's better that we don't interfere and let it play out like it should.''

''Ok, but what if Trunk's coming back was a marker for us to intervene like he did? I mean we might not have the knowledge of that for nothing.'' Picollo looked at him astounded as he had not thought of that. That kind of incite was rare or non existent coming from Goku.

He smiled stupidly. ''Or I could be wrong. Anyway, lets go get something to eat, I'm starved.'' He walked in once again without a care in the entire world. Picollo shook his head in dismissal and followed him inside.

Yamcha arrived home, still slightly concerned at what Picollo had said. He knew Picollo as a smart, steadfast, thoughtful warrior and seeing him speak so unsure of himself troubled him slightly. Dismissing it he unlocked his front door and entered taking off his shirt and tossing it carelessly on the floor.

''Still as untidy as ever I see?'' Yamcha jumbed, startled by the ever so familiar voice. He stared transfixed at Bulma standing in the corner of the room watching him uncertainly. She looked anxious, as if she was unsure of what she was doing. ''Bulma? Hey? What's up?''

Bulma looked to the floor. ''I….I needed to see you. I've been thinking a lot about you lately.'' Yamcha gulped slightly. ''I've thought about you every day since you broke it off with me.'' She looked up smiling shyly. ''You've changed over the years since then. I've always loved you…but you always managed to hurt me.''

It was his turn to look at the floor. '' I know that. You have no idea how much I regret that. ''I've loved you since that day in the dessert all those years ago. I'll never forget it.

**The dessert wind was blowing softly as the young Goku and Yamcha stared each other down. ''You're pretty strong. I wouldn't expect anything less from the grandson of Gohan. Well, It's been fun, but it's time to end this.'' **

_**He pulled his ki into his hands and focused it there. ''Ruga Fufu Ken!'' He attacked Goku in a flurry of blows, every one connecting, sending Goku into the dessert forest behind them. He smashed through several trees before finally coming to a halt.**_

_**Yamcha laughed happily. ''Score one for the dessert bandit.'' Puar flew around in circles. ''Your incredible Yamcha!'' He laughed cockily. ''Thank you my furry friend. Now piggy, hand over your capsules or die.'' Oolong squealed in panic.**_

_**All of a sudden Goku landed in front of Yamcha as if out of nowhere, a massive red pole rapidly reducing in size in his hands. Yamcha looked at him stunned for a second before regaining his composure. ''Very impressive grandson of Gohan, but surely you can't withstand another attack like that. ''Ruga Fu….'' It was at that moment that fate intervened and Bulma sat up looking dazed. Yamcha's entire body froze as his face cramped up into a amusingly terrified glare.** Oh shit! Shit , shit, shit ,shit! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do! ** Bulma looked up at him and smiled, ultimately casuing him to fall over in a frozen, rigid clump.**_

_**Puar screamed in dismay. ''Lord Yamcha!'' She rushed to his side and dragged him to the motorbike. ''You'll pay for this outrageous defeat!'' With that she motored away leaving a surprised Goku and a dreamy faced Bulma in her wake.**_

Bulma laughed as she remembered that day. ''Yes, my love for you began at that exact moment.'' Yamcha looked at her hopefully. ''What are you saying?'' She waled slowly up to him causing him to shudder. She answered his question with a soft kiss.

He pulled back enough for her to know to stop. ''What about Vegeta?'' She answered his second question with and even deeper kiss.

They pulled away breathing heavily. He smirked, picking her up and began to make his way to the bedroom.


End file.
